Lost and Found
by WinterShadow
Summary: A month after Abel Nightroad's supposed death, Lady Astharoshe gets a certain late night visitor. AbelAsta. More chapters coming soon.
1. Late Night Visit

**A.N:**** Thought you all might like a little Abel/Asta instead of just Ion/Seth. This is placed, as it says in the story, a month after Abel died and came back to life. Just a cute little one shot I came up with depicting the growing feelings between the two. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Sobbing filled the fine room. Its owner laid facedown on her bed, her head buried sorrowfully in a pillow. Her golden hair was fanned out, covering her lovely tear-stained face.

She cried out of grief, grief for her torvaras. She first heard the news over a month ago yet his death still ate at her, like a merciless disease. This was her second torvaras, the second to die, and the second one she had been powerless to save.

But why? Why did Abel have to die? It wasn't fair! But life is never fair, she reminded herself. Never.

At that thought she lifted her head and slowly sat up. Several stray tears slipped down her cheeks as her hair fell down to its normal length.

A sudden knock turned her head, "Mistress? Are you well?" A servant called through the door.

Hastily, she wiped her face with the silk sleeve of her nightgown.

"Yes, I'm fine," She assured. Even through her grief she managed to display her usual snappy disposition, "What do you want?"

Behind the door, she could envision the servant flinching. The woman hesitated nervously before answering.

"Well…Lady Astharoshe…you see," She stammered, "You have a visitor and he seems to be a very charming young man,"

Asta blinked in curiosity. Who could it be this time of night?

"Fine, send him in," She ordered coldly.

There was a pause, "Yes, mistress,"

She heard the servant walk away and then silence fell once more. After a moment, Asta sighed and climbed out of bed. With a few long strides she reached her bedroom window and sat next to it. The blond gazed out sadly, remembering her late partner.

It was his crystal blue eyes that haunted her the most. Those sapphires always seemed so carefree and bright and yet…there was a lingering darkness to them, hidden deep within them like a secret, forbidden to tell.

Those enchanting eyes were kept behind a pair of frail glasses that sat awkwardly on the bridge of his nose. His silver hair also stood out to her. Pristine, clean locks that fell down his back in a neat ponytail, grayed ever so slightly with age.

All of these commented his soft, pale face. A smile was rarely absent from it and it would always warm her, no matter how dim the situation.

And his personality! Sure, he could be annoying at times but he was a kind soul, gentle and wise. He never seemed to lose faith, a telltale feature of his occupation.

Abel was a Vatican priest and an officer of the AX. For all the time she had known him she had wondered what his special skill as an agent was.

Tres was a battle android, professor was a genius, Hugue was an expert sword master, but what was Abel's ability? Despite him appearing to be a hopeless klutz with a sweet tooth, Caterina seemed to trust his strength the most and sent him on the direst missions. Why? Had there been another side of him that she hadn't seen?

But it was too late. Now she would never know. Her torvaras was dead…

A light knock interrupted her thoughts…

"Mistress?" The servant called softly, "We're here. Can we come in?"

Silently, Asta uncurled from where she sat and gracefully moved towards her bed. She ran her delicate hand over the fine silk but remained standing.

"Yes, enter," She ordered shortly.

At once, the doorknob slowly turned. Quickly, she smothered out her gown and straightened her hair. The door opened and the hall's light illuminated her visitors' forms. The servant seemed almost dwarfed next to their guest. The man was tall and graceful with long, straight hair. There was something familiar about him…

Asta instantly shook it off. It was probably nothing…

Coming inside, the female servant flipped on the lights. The duchess flinched at the sudden brightness as the servant left. The guest remained. He wore a dark cloak that covered him completely except for a few sleek locks that framed his face. Slowly, he wandered towards her.

"Who are you?" Asta questioned calmly, "Why are you here?"

When the man didn't answer she thought of grabbing her spear, and when he took another step she did so. Asta snatched her weapon and aimed the glowing point towards him.

"I'll ask again," She repeated, quietly threateningly, "Who are you?"

This time he answered, "Now, now, Asta. There's no need to get violent,"

That voice…

Her guest then reached up with large yet nimble hands. The male then pulled off his dark hood.

Asta's mouth practically hung open in shock. Instinctively, her legs moved and her weapon fell from her grasp. In a few swift strides she had enveloped him in joyous embrace.

"Abel," She breathed, her voice choked with tears of relief, "You're alive,"

The priest laughed and hugged her back with his strong arms. Those blue eyes sparkled from behind his flimsy frames.

"You should have known I wouldn't go down that easily," He muttered softly.

Asta studied his handsome face for a long moment. Her smile then faded.

"But you do know that means you're dead, right?"

Abel's eyes widened slightly but then he closed his eyes and gave a weird smile, "Yeah," He half-whined, "I figured as much,"

Asta raised a golden brow.

"But you're at least going to give me a head start, aren't you?"

She smirked and tensed herself for the chase, "I don't think so," She growled.

At once, Abel released her and made a beeline out of the door with an 'epp!' .The duchess grabbed her weapon and sprinted after him.

And they were off! They raced down the halls and the stairs, dodging innocent bystanders, a.k.a. servants. Asta ran her fastest yet somehow he managed to stay just out of her reach.

Once, they passed the servant from before. She didn't say anything at first when Abel flashed by, but when the duchess came by, she cooed to herself.

"Ahh, young love… "

* * *

**A.N:**** Plz R&R**


	2. Confession

**Confession**

"Abel Nightroad, get back here and face me!"

Duchess Astharoshe's demand reached the priest's ears quickly but was disobeyed.

"Sorry Asta, but, as much as I would love to take you up on that, I do wish to live, you know…" Abel remarked sheepishly.

A blast of green energy was her return response. A girlish shriek was his in turn as he barely managed to dodge the unexpected attack.

For a split second, Abel's face became grim; he had to stop her rampage soon. The Crusnik kept his blue eyes open for a place of surrender. But what would he say afterwards, when he had to explain his mysterious resurrection when he had been declared practically globally that he had been 'killed in the line of duty'?

However, it was kinda hard to think and avoid the assaults of a trigger happy Methuselah at the same time…

"Hold on, Asta. Can't we talk about this?" Abel called back, hoping to win some time.

Yet another blast answered his question. He wasn't surprised. Asta really needed to work on that temper of hers. But, at the same time, that's what he secretly liked about her; it reminded him a bit of when he was younger.

_We're so lucky that no one's out tonight_, Abel couldn't help but sigh mentally. _Or else sis might kill me for frightening her people over something as simple as an explanation…_

Indeed, the streets were empty and most lights were out. The houses they dashed past were silent and dark; the windows almost like emotionless and staring eyes. But even under the cloak of night, the city was gorgeous. He had to admit, Seth had outdone herself…

A flash of light brought him to back to the present. That light had grazed his cheek this time; Asta's aim was getting better. That was it, he would need to find someplace to stop this. Now…

The priest's gaze combed the passing streets and alleys. He would need a place secluded yet with an emergency back door in case the Methuselah decided not to hear him out afterall.

"Alright, Asta…I gi-…"

Another flash of light flew past, this time taking his arm with it. Slight agony shot up to his shoulder. However, he wasn't as alarmed as a normal person probably would have been. Then again, normal people weren't what he was. After a deep sigh to will away the pain that had flamed up, Abel turned to face his 'friendly pursuer'.

The duchess' face was an ashen white, his slender body trembling where it had stopped in its tracks. Her golden eyes were wide with disbelief and flooded with horror. It was obvious that she had not intended to hurt him so badly, and that she had no idea that she really hadn't, that for her new, seemingly ditsy torvaras a missing limb could easily be replaced, or in this case, grown back.

"Abel…" she breathed, her lovely voice shaking. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

Abel sighed again and smiled. "It's alright…" was all he saw fit to say at the moment.

Asta became anxious; she dropped her spear and rushed at his side. "No, it's not. We need to get you to a hospital!" she insisted, alarm bright in her usually cold eyes.

The priest continued to protest. "No…I'm fine. I promise. Now if you just let me alone, I can assure you I'll be as good as new…"

The duchess wasn't buying it. "Abel, you moron. You just lost an arm. It can't just grow back!"

Or can it…

"Fine…if you won't let me be, I'll have to show you the hard way…"

At that, he allowed the nanomachines to do their work, to replace his arm. A slight flashback of his encounter with Radu back at Carthage, when the Baron fired off his arm with a missile; now he would have to grow it back once more.

The duchess backed up in fright when shadows appeared and enveloped his stub of an arm. She could only stare with disbelief as the missing limb took shape underneath the liquid darkness. Then the blackness melted away to reveal pale flesh and, soon enough, another arm that Abel flexed experimentally.

The Crusnik studied the new limb for a moment before grinning at Asta sheepishly; knowing she probably had already gone into shock by now. "See? I told you…Uh…Asta?"

Asta had an expression that seemed to border one of insanity. "Now I know I'm dreaming…Abel coming back to me in the middle of the night, his arm growing back…yes, this is all a strange nightmare…" the woman was muttering to herself.

Abel didn't know whether to laugh his ass off or call for a psychiatrist…

"Um…Asta…Sorry to say but this is reality. See?" He gave her a little pinch to prove she wasn't dreaming.

At that, she laughed almost drunkenly before slowly falling back in a faint. Abel could only stare at his fallen torvaras.

"Oppsie…"

* * *

"Asta?"

A small groan left the woman's lips and she shifted slightly. This was good; she was coming to, finally…

"Priest…?" Asta groaned, her amber eyes beginning to open.

It was morning now and Asta was back at her mansion in her room. Abel had managed to carry her back without gaining much suspicion. He was most surprised when her servants didn't ask what had happened.

Filtered sunlight fought its way into the room and illuminated it beautifully. In the morning light, Abel couldn't help but admire the young Methuselah woman waking gently in the bed before him.

She was feisty, but wise at the same time. She was a firecracker that many men sought to tame and had failed miserably to do so. Her long blond hair reminded him of sunlight, golden and shimmering, and her piercing eyes of gold. She was tall and slender, her stride graceful and long like a tigress.

Abel blushed suddenly. Why was he suddenly pointing all of this out, like a lovesick stalker? He coughed and attempted to regain his composure, unconsciously disturbing his torvaras.

"Abel? What's wrong? You look a little flushed…" a voice asked from the bed.

The Crusnik nearly jumped out of his skin. "As-Asta! Awake already?"

The duchess nodded a little weakly, probably still drowsy. "What happened last night, Abel? And how are you still alive? What happened at Albion?"

It was obvious that these questions had been troubling Asta ever since he appeared at her doorstep last night. The Methuselah had been his trusted ally for what seemed like years, but had only been a few months. He enjoyed working with her and just being with her in general. Maybe it was time she knew the truth…

"Asta, what I'm about to tell you might be a little hard to believe, if not to swallow…" he began cautiously.

The Methuselah only rose a golden eyebrow. "Go on…" she urged almost impatiently, looking skeptical.

The priest found a nearby chair and pulled it closer before sitting down with a heavy sigh; he was going to do it…

"Asta, I'm not a Terran…"

Asta's eyes widened slightly. "Not a Terran? You're a Methuselah?"

Abel knew he had her full attention now. "No. I'm neither. There's a third race, a stronger race, one that only has a few members. There's actually only two more besides me: my twin brother and baby sister…" he explained. " There was one more, Lilith, sort of like our older sister. My brother killed her a long time ago, murdered her. He's been our enemy ever since…"

The duchess still didn't look convinced. "Uh huh…and just what are you three? Why haven't I heard of this, of your 'siblings'?" she challenged.

"My sister and I were separated. I just found her again recently. We Crusniks live a long time, for centuries upon centuries, so I was bound to run into her eventually and I'm happy I finally did. I'm very proud of what she's done here in the Empire."

The noblewoman sat up at that. "In the Empire? Do I know her by any chance? Is she a courtier for her Majesty?" Her interest was caught once more.

Abel smiled grimly, unsure of how she would take the next bit of information. "Asta, she _is_ the empress. Seth's my little sister. That's why we went off to talk together before Ester and I left to return to the Vatican. I haven't seen her in so long…"

As expected, she didn't take it well; her eyes flashed with rage. "How dare you insult my lady empress! She may have the appearance of a child but that doesn't mean you can…"

While she was scolding him, the priest had dug into one of the many pockets of his cassock and pulled out an old photograph, one that been taken just before the Armageddon, before his small, close family was split. "Here. Look at the little girl in this photo. Look Familiar?" he questioned knowingly.

Asta's face turned white and her hand shook as it took the picture from him. "It's her Majesty…" she breathed.

"And look at the person standing behind her…" Abel continued.

He saw the duchess narrow her eyes at the man that Seth practically clung to, trying to see the resemblance between him and the man standing before her; she gasped. "It _is_ you! And the woman next to the two of you…is that Lilith? And that person burned from the picture…is your brother?" Asta seemed extremely convinced and just from this photographic evidence.

The priest nodded. "They are…"

The Methuselah woman looked up from the photo curiously. "So, what exactly is a Crusnik? What makes them so powerful?" she asked softly.

At that, Abel stood with a deep breath. "Alright…promise you won't scream?"

Instead of giving him a glare as he expected, Asta only nodded. It seemed she was really into this.

The Crusnik removed his glasses and let down his hair, allowing the silvery strands to cascade around his shoulders. He noticed how his torvaras caught her breath at the sight of him without his trademark glasses or ponytail; her eyes glittered with admiration.

"Alright…" he breathed before allowing the nanomachines to transform him.

The priest was careful; he didn't want to accidentally damage Asta's room with his power. He felt his long hair stand on end above his head and his fangs and nails lengthen; his crystal blue eyes bled red.

There…it was done…He had transformed in front of Asta, who would probably soon be running out of the room in terror.

Abel closed his eyes and looked away, fearing rejection as he always had. However, Asta hadn't made a sound; he had probably made the poor woman faint on her feet.

Soft hands on his face made him open his eyes. Asta gazed up at him softly, understanding glistening in those lovely golden jewels. She stared into his glaring rubies firmly, without fear.

"You were afraid that I would fear you, weren't you? Abel…I'm not that easy to scare off, you know. I fear nothing, especially my torvaras," she murmured softly, stroking his ash pale face and brushing a silvery strand from his eyes.

"You're not scared of me?" Abel couldn't help but clarify, after so many years of being called 'monster'. "You don't have a problem with my Crusnik form?"

The duchess shook her head sincerely. Suddenly Abel realized how strangely she was acting. Never before had she shown such tenderness and understanding towards him. He couldn't help but think that this was a sign.

"I'm just happy you're alive, torvaras, and back in my arms…"

* * *

**A.N:**** Finally I've managed to continue this story. I hope this new chapter was as good as everyone expected. This story will be a little more romantic from now on as Abel and Asta slowly become closer not only as partners, but as a couple. Review? **


End file.
